


A Discussion about Your Gender

by zayden



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: 老文存档，已完结





	A Discussion about Your Gender

“所以，我是个omega，爆米花？”这是Tony走进来的第一句话。

“ ** **什么。**** ”Clint问。

“爆米花？”Tony翻了翻眼睛。

“ ** **前一句。**** ”Clint摇摇头。

“噢，”Tony说，然后耐心的重复了一遍。“我是个omega。”

“ ** **什么。**** ”Clint再一次问。

“这是个死循环。”Tony转过去对Steve说，“Barton出问题了，他在问句后面不停的使用句号。”

“那是因为你把他弄坏了。”Steve叹了一口气。“Tony，我们讨论过这个的。”

“对，我们是讨论过。你说‘要正式点’，然后我说‘那用我的方式？’，你说‘好的’。”Tony露齿一笑。

Steve摇摇头又叹了一口气，“Tony，拜托。”

“ ** **谁都好来回答我一下。**** ”Clint说。

他们回头看向Clint。

“他是个omega，”Steve说，顿了顿然后补充，“我是个alpha，爆米花？”

“ ** **什么。**** ”

“呃。”Steve的表情有些尴尬。

“现在你也把他弄坏了。”Tony得意洋洋的说。“就说了没有正式的办法能说清楚这个。”

“没有正式的方法能说清楚什么？”Bruce走进来就听到这后半句话。

“ ** **他们把我弄坏了**** 。”Clint说。

“为什么你要说话声音那么响？”Bruce吓了一跳。

“ ** **被弄坏了。**** ”Clint强调。

“什么被弄坏了？”Bruce茫然的说。“到底发生了什么？”

“ ** **我**** 。”Clint回答。

“他。”Tony耸耸肩。

Bruce看向房间里唯一的正常人，Steve对他愧疚的点点头。

Bruce揉了揉眼睛。这不是早上该发生的第一场对话，他也不该答应住进复仇者大厦。但话说回来，他还有过更多更糟糕的人生选择。

“为什么他被弄坏了？”于是他耐心的问。

“因为我是个omega，Steve是个alpha。我们上床之后发现的。”Tony再次耸肩。

Steve叹了一口气。

“ ** **什么。**** ”Clint说。

“你瞧，被弄坏了。”Tony指着Clint对Bruce说。

“ ** **等一下**** 。”Bruce说。

*

“我们把鹰眼和绿巨人弄坏了。”

Tony在十五分钟后对刚走进来的Natasha欢快的说。

Natasha看起来差一点就要倒退着走出去。

“快进来，我想试试看能不能把雷神也弄坏。”Tony开心的说。

“发生了什么？”Natasha问。

“我是个omega，Steve是个alpha，我们上床发现的，而且我们链接了。”Tony一口气说完，“现在快来坐着，Thor等会儿就回来了，运气好的话我们等会儿还能弄坏Coulson。我超想弄坏Coulson。”Steve翻了翻眼睛但是没说什么。

“ ** **什么。**** ”Natasha说。

“ ** **我们搞坏了黑寡妇。**** ”Tony对Steve嘶声说。

Steve叹了一口气，“我欠你十美元。”他递给Tony一杯咖啡。

“我开玩笑的，我知道你们的属性。”Natasha耸耸肩。“记得分我五美元，队长。”她绕过去在Clint旁边坐下，挑起一根眉毛看着他和Bruce凝视着手里的一杯牛奶。

“你很邪恶，你让我以为我刚才赢了。”Tony危险的眯起眼睛。“为什么你会知道？我们自己都不知道。”  
“对；你没有；我什么都知道。”Natasha简单的说，把Tony手里的咖啡变魔术似的偷了过来，她满足的嘬了一小口。“我也是个alpha。”她补充。

“ ** **什么。**** ”Clint说。

“那解释了很多事。”Steve点点头。Tony跌坐进Bruce旁边的位置里。他又给Tony递了杯牛奶，咖啡已经没有了。

*

“吾友，为何汝等都坐着喝牛奶。”Thor在二十分钟后隆隆的说。

“这说来话长。”Steve叹了一口气。

“Stark是个omega，Steve是个alpha，我也是个alpha。他们是伴侣。”Natasha露齿一笑。

“原来如此！”Thor兴高采烈的说。“汝等的属性非常融洽，恭喜，吾友！”

“ ** **性别歧视**** 。”所有人嘶声说。

Thor瞪大了眼睛，看起来被吓了一跳。“ ** **什么**** ？”

“这话有性别歧视，”Tony解释说，从被Natasha搞坏了的状态里解脱出来。“alpha和omega没有比alpha和alpha或者omega和omega在一起更加合适，前不久还有一篇有关这个的论文被发表了。”

Steve点点头表示他也看过了。

“噢！”Thor恍然大悟的点点头，接着有些气愤的解释，“吾指汝等的性格融洽，绝非性别，吾绝不会用这等方式侮辱任何人！”他接着又补充，“阿斯加德的战士皆为alpha，但凡是伴侣都享有永恒的爱情。”

“这倒是我们不知道的，”Bruce饶有兴致的说，“听起来有研究价值。”Tony立刻凑了过去和他讨论起来。

“也对，性别歧视都是队长那个世纪的事儿了。”Clint耸耸肩。

“其实那时候也还好，军队里有上过培训课。”Steve说。“但是军队外我的了解就不多了。”

“不问不说政策？”Clint挑起一根眉毛。

“事实上，我们那儿的气氛更像是‘如果你敢对这个有意见你就完蛋了’。”Steve耸耸肩，“不过也不像是那时候有多少alpha或者omega已经知道了自己的身份。但是我们为人民的权利在战斗，这代表了所有人。”

Thor严肃的点点头表示赞同，双臂环胸坐着。Steve也给他倒了一杯牛奶。

“说回来，我好像也没听说反派因为性别问题所以跳出来闹事的。”Clint说。“就连Loki都没有，他还一口一个蝼蚁的叫我们所有人。”

“吾弟绝不会做出此等低级的侮辱。”Thor大声反驳。

“这不是在夸他，但是干得好。”Tony有点纠结的说。

“是啊，我记得就连那时候红骷髅都挺重视这件事的。”Steve回忆着说。

“等等， ** **什么**** 。”Clint猛地转过头，“红骷髅？”

“对，他公开宣布过自己的教团收录所有人，而且任何人胆敢反对都会被他处死。”Steve说，“那是唯一一次我们没有在他出现的第一个瞬间就立刻射击。”

“我不知道想要赞同一个超级反派算不算犯罪。”Tony目瞪口呆。

“Fury这次会放过你。”Natasha说。

“但你们还是应该射击的。”Clint补充。“那是红骷髅，他还是挺狗屎的一个人。”

“太多人在欢呼，没法瞄准。”Steve耸耸肩。“但这很有可能和他自己的属性有关系，不能否认他的人品还是糟糕至极而且是个超级反派。”

“等等，红骷髅知道自己的属性？”Tony张大嘴。“他和别人上过床？”

所有人有都没说话。

“应该是。”Steve挣扎着点点头，对第二个问题露出毛骨悚然的表情。“我没看过那份报告，权限以上。”他看起来对此非常庆幸。

“我的脑子现在开始想红骷髅上床的画面了， ** **谁来射死我**** ，就现在。”Clint大声说。

“谁要射死谁？”Coulson从门口走进来。

“我，谁都可以，就拜托下手快一点。”Clint由衷的说。

“为什么？”Coulson挑起一根眉毛。

“红骷髅，上床。”Clint痛苦的回答。“Tony是omega，队长和Nat是alpha。”

“ ** **什么。**** ”Coulson说。

Natasha凑过去和Tony击了个掌。

*

“我知道黑寡妇，队长和Stark的属性，”Coulson在十分钟之后解释，他坐在Clint的旁边，端着一杯咖啡，他们煮上了第二壶。“但是红骷髅是怎么回事？”

“别问。”Clint衷心的建议。

“等等，你怎么知道的？”Tony皱起眉。

“基因。”Coulson简单地回答。

“好吧，这听起来挺有道理的。”Tony叹了口气，“我还以为我们能搞坏你呢。”

“搞坏什么？”Coulson问。

“等一下，这是不是说你也知道我们的属性？”Clint大张着嘴，看起来非常惊恐。

“对。”Coulson点点头，“你不知道？”

“ ** **我不知道。**** ”Clint说。

“好吧，你想要知道吗？”Coulson叹了一口气，放下咖啡杯。

“我当然想知道了，你就没想过问我吗？”Clint几乎要从座位上跳起来。

“那我要现在告诉你吗？”Coulson耐心的问。

“我——”Clint张开嘴。

“——今天的惊吓已经够多了。”Bruce推了推眼镜，“而且我觉得你们应该需要单独好好聊聊？”

“好主意，博士。”Coulson感激的冲他点点头。

Clint危险的眯起眼睛，手指几乎戳上Coulson的脸，“这事儿没完。”

“我们搞坏了Clint和Bruce，Natasha搞坏了我和Clint，Clint差点搞坏Coulson，红骷髅搞坏了所有人。”Tony最后总结。“我得说，我们这个英雄当得不怎么成功。”

“够好了，Tony。”Steve点点头又摇摇头，看上去像是被逗乐了。

“现在符合你‘正式点’的要求了吗？”Tony挑起一根眉毛。他往前凑把空杯子递过去，Steve单手接过来，他没松开手。

“这从各种意义上来说都不符合‘正式’，但是我觉得没法更好了。”Steve回以微笑，他任由Tony拉着杯子把他拖过去一点。

“好极了，因为我也是这么觉得的。”Tony翘起嘴角，向前消除了他们之间的最后一点距离，他亲了亲Steve的嘴角接着又咬了他的下嘴唇。

“你们压根不在乎我们都还在这儿是吧。”Clint对着自己的牛奶叹气。

Tony压根没松开Steve的嘴唇，反手冲他比了个中指。

“你的童年偶像在吸Tony Stark的脸，去做点什么。”Clint用手肘供了供Coulson。

“没法抬头。”Coulson回答，低头看着自己的咖啡。

“这事儿没完。”Clint把脸埋进牛奶里，Natasha好心的拍了拍他的背。

*

两周之后Tony在早上发现Clint坐在厨房里。

“我是个omega而且怀孕了，爆米花？”他非常兴奋的说。

“ ** **什么。**** ”

 

 

Fin

 


End file.
